


Shades

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “Believe it or not, there’s no point in wearing sunglasses in the movie theater. You’re gonna have to take those off.”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Kudos: 4





	Shades

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 15 [SFW] - To The Movies**
> 
> I feel like this wasn't _as_ good as I wanted it to be, but I can flesh it out...in a different fic at a different time. I haven't been sleeping so great and I have a raging headache.

He didn’t listen. Nami didn’t think he would, if she was being honest with herself. It had gotten them more than a few strange looks - in the lobby, sure. Getting snacks, a little weird. But then sitting down in their seats and keeping them on when the lights went down? Even though people were supposed to be watching the movie, there was still the odd person turning to look at the guy still wearing sunglasses in the dark - and his poor girlfriend stuck sitting next to him.

“Take them  _ off,” _ Nami hissed, flicking Ichiji in his bicep. He didn’t seem bothered at all - Nami wasn’t sure if it because he really  _ didn’t _ care and didn’t mind, or if he was sleeping behind those completely opaque lenses. Ignoring her, he continued to stare forward, arms folded across his chest. She knew it was a sappy movie she’d picked, but he didn’t need to act like an infant about it all.

Irritated - and not pleased with being ignored on top of everything - Nami went to snatch the glasses right off his face. As she’d done so many times before. Her fingers barely grazed them before he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks and lowering her arm slowly to her lap. 

“Don’t.”

Surprised at his tone of voice, Nami hesitated slightly. That was not like him - but it didn’t seem right to ask about it, especially not in the middle of the movie. Not with people already turning around to look at them. She settled back in her seat, side-eyeing Ichiji as she munched at what was left of their popcorn.

...Better to pretend she hadn’t noticed his snuffling tone and congested voice. Not until she could privately confirm - later - that he had started crying during a sappy romance flick. There was a first time for everything.


End file.
